Happy Ending
by AnotherConstellationDies.x
Summary: This is a happy end, come and give me your hand, I'll take you far away. Giripan, AU.


**Written for the Tumblr RP's Secret Tino (see what we did there)**

**This is for you, Sara! ^_^**

**Beware - this is unbearably fluffy :3**

**

* * *

**

Heracles had known Kiku for as long as he could remember. When they were toddlers, it must have been, and they were introduced in nursery, Kiku hiding behind his mother, Heracles playing with that little fire engine. They had looked at each other, a little perplexed, and nothing was said until Heracles handed him a little police car and they played together, driving their vehicles up and down the walls.

When they were children, starting school, and Kiku would sit up straight, quietly, answering questions and getting his work right. Heracles would sit at the back and try to nap, unnoticed.

When they were teenagers, more aware of their long, slender limbs and the racing of their hearts, and Kiku would look up at Heracles, and Heracles would look down at Kiku, and perchance their lips would meet in the darkness, just once, swiftly, fleetingly.

But just one. No more.

And when they were students in university, desperately short of money and clean clothes, and Heracles would shyly enquire as to whether Kiku would like to share a flat with him. And Kiku would accept, smile as shy as Heracles', and they would pretend that there wasn't this air between them, this closeness, this intimacy.

And when they were adults, finally, free to do as they pleased, Heracles would celebrate his graduation along with everyone else, celebrating theirs, and he would get happily hammered on cheap champagne. And Kiku would watch him from across the room, amused, but quietly, as Heracles got into an argument with his on and off friend, Sadik.

And when the party was over, and Heracles couldn't quite stand on his own, Kiku would slip an arm around his waist, holding him up, holding him close. And, through his inebriated state, Heracles would look down at Kiku, look at those beautiful brown eyes, that creamy, perfect skin, that inky black hair, and he would feel his heart lurch, and a big, silly smile would spread across his face. He would want to lean in, kiss him as he had nearly five years ago, but he did not, and when Kiku brought him into his room, he thanked him, watched him leave for his own room, and he would fall asleep with a silly smile on his face like the love struck teenager he had been but had never admitted to being, not even to himself.

And he would wake up in the morning, and despite the headache, he would be sober again. Heracles would hurry into Kiku's room, wake the man from his slumber and wrap his arms tightly around his shoulders, dropping kisses into his hair, whispering his affection. And Kiku would be so shocked that for a good few minutes he would not respond.

And then he would remember that he had been in love with Heracles since he was 15, and he would grab the Greek's chin and pull their mouths together for the second time, and Heracles would laugh and Kiku would laugh, and Heracles would run his fingers through Kiku's soft hair, and Kiku would revel in how disconcertingly green Heracles' eyes were.

And for two years they would love and they would laugh, and they would kiss in the darkness of Heracles' bed, and Kiku would think that there was nothing as perfect as these moments. Heracles would wish that he had done all this sooner.

And, a few months after that, Kiku would be offered a job in his home country, and Heracles would feel his heart break, because Kiku would be leaving him, and it would mean he would be alone, again.

And Kiku would move out from Heracles' house, and live with a friend for a while, because Heracles didn't feel like he could be with someone who would be leaving him. Heracles would see Kiku in town, and would hurriedly look away again. Kiku would try to speak, but Heracles would already be walking away. Kiku would want to scream in his direction, but he did not, and instead he would watch Heracles' retreating back.

And one day, hours before Kiku was due to leave for Japan, Heracles would find a note pinned to his front door.

_This is a happy end_

_Come and give me your hand_

_I'll take you far away_

And he would look out onto the pavement and see Kiku stood there, a suitcase in tow, a shy smile offered in Heracles' direction.

Heracles would smile, and disappear back into the house to fetch that Japanese phrase book and his coat.

* * *

**brb unsubtly borrowing song lyrics**

**Yeah...i don't know. Hope you liked it ^_^ 33  
**


End file.
